The rise of Drobot and the Tech class
by Delta Death
Summary: Drobot set out to become a Skylander, and he became one. But what happens when Kaos takes control of an Arkeyan army? He has the largest adventure of his life. Rated T for death, blood, some gore, and violence.


Hello, I quit my last fanfiction for this new one, I lost interest in the last one, so here I am with a story I enjoy more than Dishonored. So this story I will defiantly work with this one. This will start off with the main characters best friend, Chop Chop.

I do not own Skylanders or it's characters.

* * *

Chop Chop awakened from his sleep in his cave. He lived in a cave carved out by Bash, who made all the Skylanders homes. He lifted himself from his coffin and approached his weapon shelf. He grabbed his sword and sheathed. He then grabbed his shield and placed it on his back. He opened the skull faced door and approached the light. When he walked out of his cave he saw the many Skylanders that lived on the floating piece of rock. The Skylanders were all in groups, due to the different classes. He strolled towards his own class, Death.

As he walked forward, he spotted Eye-Brawl, who's one big eye nodded at the statement Cynder made about Chaos and being ugly and lame. As Chop Chop entered the circle, Hex gave a silent yawn of boredom. Grim Creeper started another conversation, "Ug, when is some action gonna pop up, I'm bored!" He swung his scythe back and forth, stomping his foot in annoyance, "When will Chaos man up and fight us again?" Fright Rider spoke up, "Come on man, it's good to have some down time, Fright could us the rest after his constant running." The rest of the Undead allies nodded in agreement. Chop Chop crossed his arms, he didn't want to deal with Grim Creepers constant nagging about being in the fight. He walked away, shaking his head and reaching the cliff side.

He sat down and looked at the morning sun. He loved going into dark places, but he doesn't mind the sun. He never did, especially when he was an Arkayen knight. For a minute, he thought he saw some movement on the beach. _Wait a minute. _He stood up and looked down and looked into the eyes of an Arkayen jouster. In fact, there was a convoy of Arkayen Jousters. _Uh oh! _Chop Chop stood up and rushed over to the Skylanders. He spotted Hugo and stopped in front.

"Hugo! There's a convoy of Akayens marching towards us right now!" Chop Chop grabbed Hugo's shoulders and shook him, knocking the Mabu's glasses off his face. Hugo was able to lose Chop Chops grip and bent down to get his glasses. "Chop Chop, what are you talking about..."Hugo looked at the entrance to the Core of Light and saw multiple Arkayen Jousters attacking the Skylanders, "Oh... THOSE SHEEP BROUGHT THEM HERE, I'M SURE OF IT!" Chop Chop shook his head at the anti-sheep Mabu. Hugo ran into his hut, rambling on about sheep. Chop Chop unsheathed his sword and shield and rushed into the fight. He noticed that Camo and Spyro were outnumbered and outmatched by the Arkeyans, so he went to their aid. He skidded across the dirt and came to an to a sharp stop as one of the Jousters swung his spear near the former knights head. He then swung his sword only to have it clash with the spear. Clash, clash, clash, the Arkeyan troops fought to their last bit of energy, that means Chop Chop was the same. He dodged a swing and struck his foe in the feet, causing it to fall down. He took the opportunity, he flipped his sword and stabbed downward, destroying his foe. He moved on to the next, this one looked like a grunt, and he slashed away at it, causing it to fly back into the one facing Spyro, taking them both out.

"Thanks for the help Chop, let's help Camo." Chop Chop rushed towards Camo, Spyro next to him. Spyro shot out a fire ball that hit the attacking robot while Chop Chop charged it. While the robot was distracted, Camo rushed forwards and whipped his tail, making watermelons rise from the ground, surrounding the robot. The watermelons blew up and the only pates left of the robot were it's waist down. Chop Chop scanned the area, everyone was dealing with the corrupted robots. The Skylanders were winning, especially thanks to the tech class, shutting down robots and rewiring them for our own uses. The tech class were new to the Skylanders, but not as new as the Water class. The tech class only had a giant, a gunslinger and an Arkeyan drill miner. Just as the numbers of the robot adversaries started to ware thin, more of them came, and with higher classes of troops like mini copters and bombers. As fire, water, magic, wind, bullets, lasers and rocks flew everywhere as the fight continued. Chop Chop never liked fighting his brothers, but he had to do it for the protection of Skylands. Reinforcements kept pouring into the fight, as did a few Arkayen Knights. He charged forward and slashed at a knight who was aiming towards Bash. The knight reeled back, and put it's shield up as Chop Chop slashed down. Their swords collided, causing sparks to come from the clashing metal. The knight rammed it's shield into Chop Chop, making him fall down on his side. He looked up to see the Knights sword in its hand. Suddenly, it dropped the sword and fell to its knees. Stealth Elf had stabbed it. Chop Chop heard stomps, looked to his left, and saw Thumpback running towards them. He stopped, swung his anchor around and threw it at the knight. The Knight was knocked into a wall. The Skylanders fought until they heard rumbling. The Jousters and Knights shut down. Why did they shut down? The hero's looked to the sky and saw a dot growing bigger in the sky. The dot grew and grew until a figure appeared. A Conquertron was racing towards the island. The Arkayen troops rebooted and took a knee. The large robot landed and looked down at Skylanders. The giant robot got to it's knees and it's face/cockpit opened to reveal...

* * *

**"Censors are picking up corrupted Arkayen soldiers on a nearby island, orders?" **The Canquertron spoke to it's Captain. The Captain thought for a split second on what he should do. "Code:N2674896, Operation: Shutdown."

"**Code accepted, ****shutting ****down all** **Arkayen units within 300 miles." **The robot made a beeping noise, and then a click.

The robot approached the Island, the Island that held the Captains destination. The robot closed in, and the Captain saw the Arkayens bowing in his direction. The robot landed and bent over. The Captain wanted to see the faces of the Skylanders before he appeared. "Open hatch." The cockpit opened and the giant light in the back of the cockpit, he didn't know why it was there, maybe for dramatic effect. The Captain walked to the entrance of the walkway. He stood over the Skylanders, the light blocking his identity. As the light faded, he finally was fully shown. He had brown legs, and a green body. The tip of his tail was covered buy a piece of machinery, as well as his wings, back, and head. The machinery was blue and orange highlights. He had green eyes and on the wings, there were slits where he held razors. His jaw was attached to the head piece which has a mechanical spike.

He watched as a purple dragon stepped forward. "Who are you?" He said The Captain smiled, but it was not visible. He stood in a stance that showed his true height. He stepped down, making the Skylanders move out of the way making a path for him. He turned around and stood proud. A robotic voice spoke from it.

"I. Am. Drobot."

* * *

Chop Chop looked at the mysterious dragon, walking to one of the Arkeyan Jousters. He studied it for a moment, placing a claw on it's arm. "What unit are you?' it asked the Jouster. The Jouster stood up and stared blankly into nothingness. "Unit: Y3891, Jouster class, Platoon Zeta."

"Tell me, who was the mastermind behind this assault?"

"Unit: Organism, Human dwarf class, Emperor Kaos."

"Unit Y3891, who leads this assault?"

"Unit K5, Knight class, Fire Team Alpha."

"Tell it to report to me."

"Command code needed."

"Arkus 236"

"Command code accepted, greetings General Koreleus."

"I am now referred to as Drobot, acknowledge?"

"Acknowledged."

An Arkeryan Knight strolled over and saluted to this 'Drobot'. "K5, send a message to all units in a 400 mile radius stating that they must report here for knew orders, and 'Emperor Kaos' is no longer in control of their orders, understood." The knight nodded and lit up, then the lights dimmed. It nodded. Drobot looked at the Skylanders and walked forward, motioning for the knight to follow. "Greetings Skylanders, I have been looking for you for quit some time now." Eye Brawl disconnected his eye from his body to examine Drobot. "Amazing, the robotic parts of your body are replacing the body parts they cover, hmmm, I've got my 'eye' on you. So what is it you came here for?" Eye Brawl's eye returned to his body. The Skylanders were now wanting to know many things about him, especially the one Eye Brawl asked.

"I came here, to become a Skylander."

* * *

**Okay, hope you guys enjoyed it. Not much else to say. See ya.**


End file.
